Wammy Days
by L Bloodrose
Summary: Will Mello get over his re-occering nightmares? Will Matt admit his deepest, darkest, secret to Mello? Will Rodger ever stop eavesdropping? Rated "T" for blood, courpses, and possible Yaoi, although it will be only fluff, no lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**---------------------------------------------------------FALL--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Mello woke up, he was in a cold sweat….the kind you get when you are terrified, and your neck-hairs stand on end. He was falling in a deep, black hole - one with no bottom. An abyss. Things reached out to him: monsters, dead bodies, demons, pleading for his help, tugging on his jacket, screaming in pain. But that was not what scared him. What scared him was…….**

…**.his Mother, a crying corpse, had latched onto his arm, her rotting hand clawing him, screaming and pleading for help. And all he could do was scream. Scream and cry. And feel sorry that he could no longer help his mother from the abyss that was death….**

…."and that's what happened" Mello said to the half - awake Matt. Matt laughed. Mello looked at him astonished, thinking, " how is this a laughing matter…." when, suddenly, another thought came to him:

"I'm going to kill him."

In a blink of a eye, they were on the floor, or more accurately,** Matt **was on the floor, pinned under Mello, (still laughing…….which explains why he was the 3rd smartest…… -_-') "Why are you laughing?" Mello screamed as loud as he could without waking Roger. Matt said, gasping for breath, "It's just that you are so **cute** when you are scared!!!!" Then he continued to laugh. Matt knew Mello was harsh and emotional, but he wouldn't hurt Matt…..or so he thought.

Matt sat up, rubbing his cheek. "You didn't have to slap me…." Matt grumbled. "Well you didn't have to laugh at how……_cute I was?" Mello didn't care about Roger, or about any of the other orphans, for that matter. He screamed. Which, of course, woke Roger and made him go upstairs to see what the matter was._

_Roger came in to see Mello and Matt, sitting on the floor, up against their beds. Mello was giving Matt a icy- cold stare that would freeze the devil, and Matt was sitting there nervously, looking everywhere but at Mello, avoiding his game system because it might get him slapped again,……or worse__._

_Roger rolled his eyes. "Work this out by 12, and as soon as your finished, LIGHTS OUT.", he said, staring at Matt, well known for his habit of gaming. With that, he shut the door, but secretly listened in while they conversed__._

_After a few (awkward) minutes of silence, Matt finally spoke, choosing his words carefully._

"_I'm sorry Mells-" then was cut off. "Damn right you should be sorry." Mello said, angrily. _

_Matt started again. " I'm sorry Mells for what I did. I shouldn't had laughed. I knew you where scared-"_

"_I was not scared-" Mello said bitterly. "-I was sad and terrified and angry…..I wasn't there when she needed my help." To Matt's surprise, a tear fell down Mello's right cheek. He had never seen Mello cry before. Matt slowly leaned over to Mello and gave him a hug. And to Matt's surprise, Mello hugged back._

"_Thank you." Mello said. " I really needed that hug."_

_And Roger (still eavesdropping) was now confident in the fact that they where both gay…….for each other._

_With that, Mello and Matt climbed into bed, for a better night's rest. "Night Mells." Matt said._

"_Night Matt." Mello said returning the gesture. Roger got up and left, and M&M had a good nights rest, to be ready for whatever the next day thru at them._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of first chapter-----------------_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of it's characters, including M&M. (But I wish I did! *Grin*)_

_I will make a new chapter soon and reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!! Give me ideas of what the next chapter should include, please! ~LBR _


	2. Chapter 2: Pie

-------Pie---------

Mello awoke to the birds chirping, the sunshine coming thru the window, ……….and Matt, cursing at his game.

" Oh, your finally awake. Usually takes you up until noon to come to consciousness. " Matt laughed. "Get your clothes on. We may actually catch breakfast." Mello slugged over to his cabinet and pulled on his usual leather clothing. "K, I'm ready" said Mello, tugging on his other boot. The boys ran down to the cafeteria, and took seats at the end of the table, right next to each other, of course.

***

Meanwhile, two other girls, known as Z and R, were at the other side of the table, babbling to each other as they usually did.

"Man R, why did you have to drag me down to breakfast? You know I don't wake up until at least noon." Z grumbled. Z had chestnut colored hair pale skin, and big blue eyes. She was known for her sarcasm, and the ability to make people laugh….but man, she had a temper. Currently, she was the 5th smartest at Wammy's - R and her switched back and forth from 5 and 6. R, on the other hand, was mischievous and a bit crazy. Her long - red hair flipped, and her cat-eyes narrowed. "Come on, Roger said we all must attend…..grumpy." R laughed. Z just grumbled.

"Attention, everyone!" Roger yelled at the head of the table. " I have an announcement: L will be attending our fall carnival." Every year, the Wammy house had a carnival right before Halloween, and L spent all of his birthdays at the Wammy house. The only reason this was a surprise to anyone was because L was coming a little early.

Z's eyes widened . "Wow. We get to meet L." R looked at her friend with surprise. "Isn't that the guy we are supposed to be succeeding, or something? Besides, why are you so hyped up? Just a min-" R was cut off. "What are we going to give him?" Z said. " We can bake him a pie! Yes, that's it! EVERYONE likes pie." And before R could protest, Z ran off to the kitchen to look for the right ingredients.

***

Matt and Mello ran off to their room. Matt was playing his DS in the middle of the meeting, so he had no idea what happened. "Hmmm, L is coming early this year….I wonder why…" Without looking up from his game, Matt replied: "Ya. " Mello rolled his eyes. He was in what Mello liked to call a "game coma", which was not that unusual for Matt.

Eventually, Mello got so bored he fell asleep. And he had the same nightmare. The same cruel, horrible nightmare that had haunted him for weeks. He woke up to find Matt standing over him. "What's wrong, Mells?" Mello was sweaty and cold. "You just started to shake…." Mello sat up. "Well, I'm fine now."

Matt turned off his DS. (If he played it any longer it would just blow up anyway….0_o'.) "Let's go for a walk." Mello got up and proceeded with Matt to the park across the street. A totally unsuspecting Mello…..

***

R was laying on the bed reading a manga, when suddenly, Z burst thru the door, carrying a Pumpkin-pie for the next day. "Don't you touch this pie, or I will lock you in the boy's locker - room……in only a towel."

R shivered. Horrible Deja' vu. Z set the pie on the window to cool. R went to go get a pencil, and as she turned around….

***

Mello was just walking out the door when suddenly - SPLAT! - a hot pie all over his best vest. He looked up to see two blue - eyed girls staring down at him from where the pie dropped. "Sorry" the red-headed girl squeaked. Matt slowly reached over and wiped a gloved finger across his face. "Mmmmm… pumpkin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! That was a fun chapter to write! This one is dedicated to Miss Hal Gibson for the very first comment! Wow…I'm on a roll! Tell me what you think I should "throw" at Mello next! Comments are appreciated and loved. ~LBR


	3. Chapter 3 Run

**----Run-----**

Mello looked at the red - headed girl and stared at her for a second. Then, he ran into the Wammy's house, Matt following close behind, hoping to get his hands on Z and R.

***

Z laughed. "You'd better run…." R looked at her. "You should run, too! You made the pie!" "U - uhhhhh!" Z shot back. "Ya - huuuu!" R replied. "U - uhhhhh!" "Ya - huuuu!" Well, they continued on with this until Mello burst through the door, Matt trying to restrain him. Mello went up to the girls and said, " WHICH ONE OF YOU DROPPED THE PIE?!"

R replied weakly, "I did….." but soon after Z popped up. " It wasn't her fault, hot - head. It was an accident, get over it." Matt looked at Z with pitty in his eyes. He was silently thinking, "God….she's dead." Mello cornered her. "Ya, know, a gentleman wouldn't hit a girl…" said Z, getting nervous.

Matt looked over at R, getting into a cabinet behind her and pulling out what looked like a massive gun….a massive PAINT BALL gun. Matt snickered. And just as Mello turned around, R hit him with a splat of red. He jumped at her, missing, then running after her through the halls, and out into the yard, beside the Big Oak Tree.

"We'd better get them…." Matt said weakly. "Ya…." said Z, worried about her friend. Suddenly, as she was running through the halls, she passed a room which was slightly cracked open, and looked like it had nothing but colors in it. She decided she would investigate it later, due to the circumstances.

It ended up with R hanging from the tree, and Mello trying desperately to get her. When he gave up, Matt escorted him to the dorm, and Z threw a apple core at R's head in order to wake her up.

***

That night, the nightmares continued on. But this time, it was different.

Mello was looking down the deep, never-ending abyss. He looked down, and to his horror, saw Matt

Dangling from the edge. "Help me Mello!" he screamed in a raspy, scared voice. "Help me!" Mello didn't know what to do. He knew if he saved Matt, he might fall into the abyss. But just as Mello was leaning down, Matt's grip weakened and he fell with a blood - curdling scream.

Meanwhile, ( in the real world ) , Matt woke up at about 2:00 in the morning to Mello murmuring his name

While shaking violently. Matt stood up, went over to Mello's bed, and gave him a hug.

Mello soon woke up, but instead of shoving Matt off him, ( like he usually did ), he laid there, enjoying the fact that Matt was still with him.

***

In the morning, Mello was incredibly eager to get down stairs - today was the day of the carnival.

Unfortunately, in the process, Matt was paying so much attention to his game, he tripped at the top of the stairs and fell into Mello. And, as bad luck would have it, the first flight of stairs was the longest.

…..Now combine that with about 30 eager children running to go see L. Not pretty.

Z and R were the only ones who paused to see if they were alright. Sort of.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright?!" Z said. Mello made a funny grunting sound. "Wake up!" R screamed, and slapped Mello and Matt in the faces.

The boys quickly regained consciousness,(before blushing), and Mello was not in a good mood. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Mello screamed. The girls replied in unison, "Kicks." Mello mumbled some "colorful" vocabulary under his breath, before summoning Matt to follow.

Z looked at R with excitement. "We are finally going to meet L."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yays! Another chapter is finally finished! *six flags dance*

Anyways, I would like to acknowledge Yoru K-Chan for the great idea of having Matt fall on Mello.J

Reviews make L happy, and challenges make Mello happy, too! Thx! ~LBR


	4. Chapter 4: L

---------- L ----------

R and Z walked thru the door.

Mello and an albino kid where sitting in front of each other, the albino kid on the right, and Mello on the left. Matt was anxiously sitting next to the albino kid, staring at the the chair at the head of the table.

"Hey!" Z called said. " The chairs are labeled!" "No duh, Sherlock…." R replied with a smirk.

R ran down to the 6th chair and sat down. Z, sitting across from her on the right, sat down at the 5th.

"Wow, these table cloths are really fancy……" R commented. "…….I mean, I knew L was important and all, but……" R looked surprised. "Actually, there really is no surprise." R looked up to give Z a questioning look.

" I know we baked him a pie, but to us, it's just a gift. To the rest of the children here, he's like their god. He is the reason we are all here, he is the one who is able to destroy or create our futures whether he knows it or not. That is the reason I was so excited yesterday." Z said with a grin.

"Jeez…. " R interrupted. "No need to give a lecture about it. We have school for that!" She laughed.

***

"Calm down…." Matt said with a sigh. "After all, they were the only two who stopped…" Matt said with a smile. "It's bad enough I have to sit right across from Near…" Mello grumbled. He sat down and looked at the empty chair at the head of the table. "This had better important……" Mello glared.

"Having fun?………." said a quite voice from behind.

***

"Hey, look, it's L!" Yelled a kid from the back, pointing at the strange man hunched over Mello.

Suddenly, a wave of noise crashed into the room.

And beneath it all, R managed to whisper, "What a strange man…..I was expecting a guy kind of professional like, ya know?" R sighed. "……or at least combed hair"

Z looked at her, with a straight face and said, "I'm surprised at you, jumping to conclusions like that……. Your usually spot - on with stuff like this, losing our touch, are we?" Z grinned.

"Shut up." R said.

***

L sat down at the table, legs crouched, his wind - swept, raven - black hair gleaming under the morning light that was shining through the windows. Although he had bags under them, his eyes seemed to smile as L called out, "Hello". Everyone quieted.

Though Mello could clearly hear it, L's voice was alarmingly serene.

"I am happy to announce I will be here for both the carnival AND my birthday here." L said. "I may even be able to stay a few days afterward……" stealing a look at Mr. Wammy.

A few children murmured.

Breakfast was long, and as soon as they were done, Matt and Mello were on their way to the room……

But never made it.

"Hello, boys. What's the rush? Aren't you going to say hello?" L questioned, Near standing next to him.

Matt and, despite the fact that Near was right in front of him, even Mello grinned. "Happy early birthday L…." Matt said, a happy tone in his voice.

"Yes…. Happy birthday….." Mello said.

***

"Let's go back up to the room…." Z said. "Wait, wait, wait…..didn't you want to go see L?" R said, as a matter-of-fact. "Yes, bu-" "But nothing." R dragged Z by the collar to where L was standing, shooing off Matt and Mello to their rooms.

"Hello." L said. "You look new here. When did you arrive?"

"Last Thursday." Z and R said in unison.

"My name is R, and her's is Z." R said. L smiled. "Splendid. Are you going to be attending the carnival?" L asked.

"Yes, of course we are. And Z even baked you a pumpkin pie, right Z?" Z looked at R. "Well, it WAS supposed to be a surprise….." Z grumbled.

L grinned. "I'll still act surprised."

Z laughed. "Okay. See you at the carnival!"

L waved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was a long chappie! ^^ Any ideas? I am open to any you have! I promise to add a little more Near into the next chapter, and maybe even introduce him to Z&R! Even if you don't have any ideas, plz still review so I know what I should do. Anyways, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Carnival of DOOM

-----Carnival of DOOM-------

It was the day of the carnival. Decorations were strung everywhere. A Banner in front on the Wammy's house gate read CARNIVAL OF DOOM….

.

Mello and Matt walked outside to see everyone in the front yard. The day had been hectic, with everyone helping put up the decorations for the next day, but this was all worth it.

Matt was in another of his game comas, unconsciously following Mello around (due to force of habit….).

And, of course, were else would Mello be …… but with the chocolate.

Matt, snapping out of his gaming for only a second, said: "Hey, Mells, try not to over eat again - remember last year?"

Unfortunately, last year had been the worst. Mello had gotten sick and could not celebrate the festivities with the other children, and on top of all that, Matt had to stand there holding a barf-bucket beside Mello's bed…….ew.

***

Meanwhile, Z walked down the dark, gloomy hall, (decorations), and passed by that same room, the one with all the colors, and thought about going inside. She stood there, for about 10 minutes, then finally deciding not to - whoever they were, they were probably outside at the carnival.

She walked outside - she guessed at around 7:00 pm- and met up with R at the "fishing" booth.

R grinned. "Look! I won a goldfish! I'm naming him Swimmy….."

"_Lovely…."_ Z thought. _"Can't wait until we have to flush it down the toilet, and I have to give R a present to stop her swirl into depression, due to a fish she won at a carnival…."_ But, instead, she said:

"Ummm…..he's adorable?!"

"Awwwww, thanks! He is isn't he?" R said with a goofy smile on her face. And before Z had a chance to state a smart-alack remark, R piped up. "Hey…put on this blind-fold - I have a surprise for you…"

"Now sit." Z sat. R took off the blindfold, slamming a door behind Z. Z looked around. It appeared to be a glass tank she was sitting in……wait…….

R looked up at Z and grinned. "Surprise!" Z was sitting in the dunk-tank, looking absolutely infuriated. "Why the he-" R interrupted. "No one would volunteer……and I knew you would be more than happy to."

Z glared.

***

Matt finally pulled Mello away from the chocolate booth, it was about 7:30. Most of the younger children left to bed. "God, why'd you have to pull me away so early?" Mello grumbled. Matt sighed.

They wandered around, playing the occasional games, until Mello caught sight of the dunk-tank.

"Hey…." Matt said, "Wasn't that the chick who ticked you off?"

"Yes…" Mello said, already stepping into line. After about 3 people failing miserably, it was Mello's turn. He saw Z's eyes widen, then drop again. "So we meet again…." she said with a grin.

He was handed 3 balls to hit the target a couple of feet away. Mello scoffed. "Easy…"

He threw the fist ball. Miss

Second. Close.

Third………..Not even.

Mello grumbled and walked off to watch Matt try …..and eventually fail.

"God. That's harder than it looks…." said Matt, waltzing over. "Want to go over to the bottle-throw?"

"No. I WANT to see her fall." Mello said, glaring.

After a couple more people failed, (Wammy's had a horrible baseball team, as well…..) Near stepped up.

He was given 3 balls. He handed 2 back.

He threw……

***

Z was pleased, despite the fact that R had shoved her into this over-grown fishbowl. Both Mello and Matt had failed, and she couldn't help but grin like crazy. Then, the small, albino boy had stepped up.

He looked at the target for a few minutes, the threw…….and hit.

She felt the chair pull out from under her, and was submerged in water. She swam for the surface, and looked at the boy.

He had a barley noticeable grin on his face. R ran up to him. "Great hit! Hey, what is your-"

"Near." the boy said, with the same serene voice that L had, but with a certain softness to it.

"Near……." Z said to herself.

***

Though Mello wanted to see Z fall, he didn't want Near to be the one to do it. Mello left to his room, with Matt assuring him he would be in their dorm no later than 8:00

.

Mello had another dream. But, what happened was completely unrelated to what he usually dreamt of.

He was outside somewhere. He didn't know where, but he saw Matt calling over to him. When Mello got over there, he said nothing. They looked at each other for a while, no words spoken. And in that time, Mello admired his red hair, his thin, but strong arms, his lovely vest. Matt took off his goggles, putting them around his neck, and looking at Mello with his emerald - green eyes. Mello leaned towards him, an-

"Mello! Mello! Are you alright?" Matt was shaking him with his strong arms. His goggles were around his neck, looking at him in with those emerald - green eyes. "When I came into the room, you were calling my name….."

"Matt I have to tell you something," said Mello, pulling on his lovely vest, making him collapse on top of Mello.

Mello closed his eyes, his hand tangled in Matt's beautiful red hair, and pressed his lips against Matt's.

His lips were smooth and warm, and he tasted like smokes and peppermint. And to Mello's surprise, after a while, Matt gave in, and kissed him back, as if he were searching for an answer to a question not yet asked.

Mello reluctantly pulled back , if only for a moment to say:

"I love you, Matt."

***

Meanwhile, Z was outside, drying herself off. "Nice throw, Near…." she said.

"I'm going to be feeling that one for weeks….." Z laughed

.

"Haven't seen you around the orphanage….." R said. "How long have you been here?"

In a quite voice Near simply replied, "About 2 years. I am usually in my room, if not there, at school. - I am not surprised that you haven't seen me."

"I think I have you in my language arts class, though…. " Z said.

Suddenly, L came up to them. "Have you seen Matt or Mello?"

" I think they went up to their dorm. " R said.

L raised an eyebrow. "How odd….I wouldn't think they would go to bed this early……"

L shrugged. "Oh well…."

When the rest of the carnival ended around 9:00, Z, R, Near, L, and some other kids stayed up to help clean up the mess. Z and R escorted Near to his room, it was in the same hallway as theirs.

"Rodger?" Near said with just the slight bit of confusion.

Rodger was sitting in front of M&M's door, his ear against the door.

He stood up. "Well, I'll just be going now….."

Z and R looked at each other. "Well then….." R remarked.

They arrived at Near's door, and to Z's surprise, it had been the door with the colors behind it.

Near explained t had been a "Lego - Maze" he had been working on.

"Wow….." R said, gazing at the room.

They then greeted him goodnight and went to their dorm, located just a mere 2 door's down, right beside M&M's door.

"I have something to confess….. " R said.

"I like Mello."

Z rubbed the back of her head. "Okay then…"

"What's wrong?"

"If I told you, you'd slap me."

"Just tell me!"

"Fine." Z said, leaning down to R's ear.

"I think Mello's gay…."

R slapped Z.

Z looked at her with a half - smile on her face, and said, "Told ya."

It was right then, the girls could've sworn they heard a moan coming from M&M's room.

***

A/N: Well, people's hope you liked this chappie! Lot's more Near, as promised, and a little

MXM action. Didn't see that comin' did ya? Open to ideas, an definitely reviews. THX!

~LBR


	6. Chapter 6: Love sickness

--------Love Sickness---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z looked at R.

"Sorry about that, ahem, "misfortunate coincidence" …..how you missed that he was gay, with the long hair, and the boots, I'll never know."

"It could have been anything - like that video game Matt has- what's it called? "

"Typical. A sign of 'love sickness'. Besides, Rodger confiscated Zombie Hump 3."

"What?" R was a tad confused.

"Well, Rodger thought it was impropriate, especially the sounds it made- "

"No. I mean Love sickness."

"Ah, Love sickness. It's when you lose your "beloved" to another. Denial is the first sign."

"Don't jump to conclusions. We should just ask the boys straight out."

"If you say so……." Z said, a creepy smile on her face.

The girls walked out of the door, and R knocked on Matt and Mello's door.

Mello answered, with ratty hair, and an odd smile on face, which was unusual- he was usually well kept and Angry, if not BEFORE 12.

Before R could think about saying anything, Z piped up.

"So - heard Matt and you are a couple now, right?"

Mello's smile vanished. Matt then walked up to Mello (ignoring the girls) and draping his arms over Mello's neck. "Were did you hear that from?" Mello said, a slight bit of anger in his tone.

Z snorted. "The wall gave it away…….."

R said quickly "We won't tell……..will we, now?" she said, knowing Z's habit.

"Ya, I guess." Z huffed.

Mello slammed the door.

***

That night was the best night of Mello's life.

I mean, the boys did nothing SERIOUS, just, made-out, and grabbed each other, an-

Well, no need to go into detail.

Matt also had a secret love for Mello, as Mello did for Matt, but it was different.

Mello had just realized that he had fallen deeply in love with his best friend.

Matt, on the other hand, knew it all along. He had always loved his beautiful golden hair, those blue eyes you could just get lost in……….

He dreamed about it every day. The only reason he had not confessed his undying (and almost obsessive)

love to Mello was that he feared it would ruin their friendship.

Of course, that night, it was a bit obvious that he finally told (and, showed) Mello his secret.

It was painfully obvious that Halloween would not be the only thing on the boy's minds that night…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that was so short! TTATT! But now, I want to know: What should Z and R wear for my Halloween Chapter? I wonder what you will come up with……*evil glint in eye*

~LBR


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

------------Halloween-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Mello! Don't be a Killjoy!"

"For the last time, I am NOT letting you borrow my clothes…."

"Bu-"

Mello slammed the door in Z's face before she could say anything else.

R walked up to the scene, a grin on your face. "Told you. After that "greeting" you gave them this morning, I wouldn't lend you my clothes, ether….. Well, I have MY costume planned out - Matt was nice enough to lend me his clothes, but I have to get my own goggles when we go out to town later today. Wonder what you'll-" she stopped. "I know…….."

The celebration started at 7:00, they didn't have to be there then, but all the ids would have to be there at 7:30 to see L blow out his candles for his 22nd birthday.

It was 7:15.

"Come out! " R said, adjusting her red Matt - like wig.

"No! Are you trying to embarrass me in front of L?"

"Come on, you look cute!"

"No!"

"ZERO! COME OUT NOW BEFORE I FREAK'N MAUL YOU!"

Z knew she was in trouble - R never used her whole nick - name unless she was really angry….

"Fine." She regrettably came out of the room in a white t - shirt, pants, and a black messed-up wig.

"Oh, come on - you look just like him!" She said, her eyes grinning behind the orange - tinted goggles.

"I'm short and have a hour-glass shaped body. I will NEVER look like L……"

R rolled her eyes. "Well, at least the bags under your eyes are authentic. Now 'come on Mr. Grumpy Gills……"

Z glared. "Miss, to you."

They went down to the party, and as fate (the invisible being that seems to get a kick out of ^$&*ing with our lives….) would have it, they ran into L right when he was going to blow out his candles.

L looked at Z and grinned. "I certainly like your costume…"

Before Z could protest, R shot up. "Good idea, huh? She thought of it all herself."

"That's the best looking costume yet!" L smiled again.

Z blushed. "Thanks….what are you?"

L smiled. "Why, I'm the great Sherlock Holmes!"

R laughed. "Sherlock's got nothing' on you……"

And again, fate didn't like how that ended on a good note, so he made the girls run into Mello arguing with Near, and Matt standing by. Matt smiled. "Hey, look -alike!" R laughed. "M'kay, game boy!" Matt was (surprise) dressed up as a giant game console. Mello was a big, red. M&M. And Near was a sheep. "Like the tail, Near…." Z said. Near smiled. "Like the bags - they actually LOOK real…" Z slumped. "That's because they ARE." she weakly laughed. Suddenly, Rodger spoke up. "Attention! Time for the birthday boy to blow out his candles!" A giant white cake with the "L" print on it with 20 candles all over it took up a quarter to a half of the room.

R's eyes grew wide. "Holy-"

Z spoke up before she could say more. "Wow."

They all joined in on the familiar tune, and the room was flooded with an off-key version of "Happy Birthday." And after they all rushed to the cake before the last chocolate piece was taken.(Naturally, Mello was first……) they all sat down and ate. Then, came the presents.

"Line up!" Rodger yelled.

All the kids rushed into the line, excited to give L his gift.

Matt gave him a giant Orange Lollypop. Near gave him his favorite dice. Mello gave him a chain with a "L" on it.

Next up was Z and R. R gave him a colored glass picture in a cloge (don't know how to spell that…-_-') of colors with a black "L" in the middle. Z presented a vase, also with many different colors in it, and a L on the front, with a white rose in it. "Amazing!" L said. "But where'd you girls get the gla-"

R replied quickly "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, L!" and the girls ran off.

Mello got into a sugar high, then he and Matt had to go to bed, ahem, early.

Near taped on Z's shoulder. "Excuse me Z, but would you be as nice as to join me for lunch tomorrow?"

Z turned around, only revealing it was in fact L. Near turned bright red. "I'm sorry Near, but I believe she and R went up to their dorm."

***

"Come now, I heard what happened last year, and I just want to make sure he's alright." R said, stepping in front of M&M's door.

"Fine." Z knocked on the door, and it came open, reveling Matt and Mello having a make out session on the floor. They didn't even realize the girls were there, until Mello put his hand up Matt's shirt, and Z said, "Wow R, love works in mysterious ways, does it not?" At that point, Mello reluctantly got up and slammed the door in the girl's faces.

R got into their dorm, and fed her goldfish.

A long Moan came from next door.

R looked at Z and said, "Well now……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now, dear readers, I am expecting a lot of reviews - I have been feeling depressed lately. Help me feel better. Also, in a few days, I may be feeling the dreaded Writers Block. So ideas for the next chapter are loved and appreciated. : 3

~LBR


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch Dates and Discoveries

-------------Lunch-dates and Discoveries------------

Z woke up to a light knocking on her door.

THUD!

"Ouch…." she was now on the floor. She looked over at her clock. "Only 8:00.…. This'd better be good." she grumbled.

She opened the door a crack. "Hello?"

Near was standing there, in all his white pajama glory. "Hello…..is this a bad time?"

Z blushed. "One second…" She slipped on a black top and some jeans, then quickly ran the hairbrush through her hair. **(A/N: Don't act like that's never happened to you before…XD)**

She opened the door and stepped out. "Yes?"

Near just jumped right to the point. "Would you be as nice as to accompany me for lunch today……if you can't, that's perfectly fine."

"Sure. Fine with me." Z said, trying not to squeal like a fangirl on crack.

Near gave a little smile. "Thank you for your time."

Z shut the door quietly…..

"SOOOOOO……"

Z jumped.

"….Heard you got a date with the sheep." R said, with a slight smirk on her face.

"It's nothing. Just - lunch. You and I have lunch all the time and it means nothing."

"Well, that's different. We're both girls, best friends, I might add, and both straight- right?"

"Yes."

"But YOUR having lunch with a boy- a sheepie boy." R teased.

"Well, R, at least I'M not in love with a fag, and, didn't notice it 'till I saw him making out with his best friend……"

R's eyes narrowed. "Shut up."

Well, the truth was, when lunch time came, Z couldn't be happier. And, he was easy to find….

She sat down beside Near.

……….Silence.

Eventually, one of them had to speak, and it was, surprisingly, Near. "How is school?" Near (and the author, for that matter) silently cursed themselves for making a lame first-thing to say to a girl.

Z shrugged. "I'm good, but, I'm struggling a bit in math. I think I can pull through, though."

Near smiled. "I can tutor you, If you'd like, of course."

***

Mello and Matt sat down together, like they usually did, when, (yes…so predictable it almost HURTS….)

Mello glanced over and saw Z and Near talking, and now and then, laughing. Mello smirked. "Hmmm……what do we have here?"

Then, Matt, with a bunch of corn in his mouth, might I add, said "Well, it looks like Near and Z are on a date."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Your lucky your cute…."

***

Z was walking (or floating, rather) with R to their dorm when they walked into Mello, smiling.

EVIL smiling.

"Did your date go well?" he said mockingly.

Then, to his surprise, Z smiled evilly as well. "Yes. It went lovely. Thank you for asking."

Then, Matt came out, singing a off-key tune to the dreaded "Tree" song.

"NEAR AND Z SITTIN' IN A TREE…."

Then, Z piped up and sang to the top of her lungs: "DON'T YOU WISH YOUR BOY FRIEND WAS HOT LIKE MINE?" then she laughed, not like a "HAHAHAHA" sound, but more along the lines of "MUHAHAHAH!", knowing she'd won, and slammed her door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That was one of my better chapters, I must say. A thanks is in order to Yoru K-Chan for un-blocking my writer's block and give me an idea of a plot-line for the story. THANK YOU!!!!! ^^**

**And to everyone else I say: BRING ON THE REVEIWZ! : 3 **

**~LBR**


	9. Chapter 9 Busted

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER....... I, sorta, kinda, crashed my computer. *Nervous laugh* Oops.**

**Busted---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mello had another dream. And not a happy one.

In his mind, he saw his house, his family, engulfed in flames. Then, he saw a figure, dark and tall, run away, holding gasoline and matches.

The most disturbing part, though, was that as he saw the figure run past, he was laughing. Smiling at his parent's dimise. He kept telling himself, silently,

"It was all an accident. it was all an accident." But he knew it was a lie.

He woke up to Matt, shaking him and telling him to wake up.

"MELLO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Mello grinned. "I'm perfectly fine - no need to overreact."

It was Matt's turn to grin."Sorry. You started screaming an-"

Mello leaned over and kissed Matt. "You really need to shut up sometimes......"

Of course, being horny teens, this lead to rolling around on the floor, and things much more suited for a M-rated fanfic.

And then, Rodger reared his ugly eaves-dropping head in, and decided to walk into their room, right when "Lemony-goodness" started happening.

Rodger screamed so loud, he almost woke the dead, but he had no lion's blood on him....

About fiive minutes later, M&M were in Rodger's office.

"Now listen boys, I knew you were, ahem, together, and I had no intention of breaking you up, but if it leads to this-

Bad things could happen. Obviously, nethier of you could get pregnet, but desieses could be passed-"

"We haven't been with anyone else....." Mello said angerly.

"You don't have to be." Rodger said. "And what about the influence on the other children? What if this gets around?"

The boys hung their heads.

"So therefore, I wil talk to L and request that I put camras in your room and possibley around the orffanage to make sure nothing happens

between you two."

Matt's eyes got big. "NO! NOT L!" Rodger looked at Matt with surprise. "Would you rather be put in a different room?"

Matt sighed. "No."

And all this time, Linda was silently listening, then widened her eyes in shock. She had a huge crush on Matt. And she lost him.....

to another MAN. How could he do this to her? All the cookies, the accedental bumping that made her pee, all the disturbing dreams

she had about him.....

Soon, shock turned to hate, then hate turned into a plan. A evil smile appered on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'MMMMM BACK! Sorry for the short chappie. Longer ones will be coming soon.**

**And, if any of you care, I am discontinuing my storie "Gone". I will give you all 1 week. If I get 5 more comments, not only will**

**I not get rid of it, I will add a new chappie.**

**~LBR**


	10. Chapter 10: Pain

**A/N: Well, here I am. School started, and I've been pretty busy. I think I'll update every week. Hmmmm..**

**SO, insted of doing homework, I percrastinated and decided to do this insted. :3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pain-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it started out like a normal day, despite what was going on.

Mello, all night, was shaking in his bed. And this time, it wasn't bad dreams. He was terrified what L was going to think.

He usually didn't care, but, this was different. Matt woke up that morning, a little upset, he was just as afraid as Mello,

but it all became worse when they went downstairs to breakfast.

Z was looking over R's shoulder.

Apperently, she was finishing up what she called "Choco-city," made entierly out of chocolate chip cookies.

R smiled. "Only four more cookies to go before Sensi choco-chip's city is complete!!!!!!!!!" A serious look crossed

her face. "I'm going downstairs. Need me to smuggle anything up for ya?" Z laughed. "Ya, can you get me a yougurt?"

One of R's eyebrows rose. "That's all? Going on a diet?" She poked Z's belly. Z grumbled. "No....."

And as R was walking out, she added, ".....AND I'M NOT ON A DIET!!!!!"

Z turned around. She was working on a writing assinment. That was, until about 5 minutes later, she heard a pounding on the door.

"R....did you forget your key again?"

She opened the door, not to see R, but a pissed-off Mello.

"Whats wrong Mello?"

Mello shoved her into the room. "YOU SHOULD KNOW."

Z was a little aggrivated, but not angry. Not yet.

"No, I don't know. And please don't shove, it's not polite."

"YOU OR YOUR FUCKING BIG-MOUTHED FRIEND DECIDED TO TELL EVRYONE ABOUT MATT AND I,

AND NOW, PEOPLE ARE CALLING US FAGS, TEASING US-"

"Mello, I assure you nethier R nor I told anyone. They probebly heard the noises you were making from the

bedroom."

Mello snapped. He shoved Z against the wall of the room, and narrowed his eyes.

Z narrowed her eyes.

Of course, if ethier of them gave that look to anyone else, they would run. But on eachother......

Mello grabbed her arm. And squeased. Hard.

Z, being the smartass she was, grinned at the attempt.

"Hit me."

Mello reared his fist back, and punched her in the nose, causing a flow of blood to come out.

"Is that all you cun do?"

She kicked him in the shin.

Mello winced sligtly.

"Is that all YOU can do?"

Z grinned. "No."

She found a pressure - point on his neck and led him out the room.

"Goodbyie."

R came in te room and dropped everything she had.

"What happened Z?"

"Mello."

R started walking out the room, murmering how she would kick his sorry ass and

other things of the threat family.

Z grabbed her shoulder.

"It wasn't his fault. Someone told his secret. It wasn-"

"No. I would never."

Z grinned. "I guess we have a case on our hands, then...."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yup. This is (sadly) the best chappie I've written so far. Please leave reveiws, help the cause.**


	11. Chapter 11: Doubt

**A/N: I am on a writing streak this week! (Ignore the ryhme.....) So don't be surprised if you get some long chapters from me.**

**Doubt----------------------------------------------------------------**

Z was lying down in bed, when suddenly, she felt a pain shooting through her cheek. She touched her hand to her cheek, then she remembered:

Mello.

R had taken her down to the nurse's, it hadn't been far, and she got her cheek patched up.

"Why do you wanna solve the case, Z? I mean, it's their problems, not ours-"

"R, I'm gonna do it for 3 reasons:

1: So I can clear my name,

2: So I stay off Mello's shit list, and......"

Her voice trailed off.

R pushed her on. "And....."

"-and, I know what it feels like to be hassled."

"Your GAY?"

"First off, it's homosexual, and second, no, I'm not. I was the "Hyper retard girl" no one liked.

After my parents died, I became a little more serious, a little more.......dark."

R backed off.

"Is that the reason you picked the name ' Zero? ' "

"One of the reasons. But let's not deawel on the past, but look twards the future."

"My, my, is someone feeling a little metiphorical today?"

Z laughed.

***

"Mello, you really didn't need to jump to conclusions...."

Mello glared.

"Who else could it be, Matt? The only people who know are Z, R, and Rodger.

Rodger can be ruled out - He dosen't want people to find out......"

"Mells, remember the way Z and R found out? The Wall? Anyone could've...."

Mello was deep in thought - until the moniter called out his name, followed by Matt's.

They slugged down to the office, awaiting the twisted fate that lyed ahead.

Mello twitched. "NO CHOCOLATE? WHAT THE HELL?"

Rodger nodded. "Not for a week, you with the games as well, Matt."

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Mello's fist crashed onto the desk. And with that, Mello stormed out the room, Rodger dissmissing Matt to go after him.

And, then, fate, ( you know, the thing that we blame for all the bad shit that happens to us.......) decided tto make it so that Z annd R happened to be walking by the room.

Can anyone say, "Armageddon?"

Mello glared at the brunette. "What the hell are you doing here, Z?"

Z ignored him as she walked into Rodger's office.

R waited outside with the boys, scooting slightly away when Mello glared at her.

Matt then said, out of now where, "Love is a powerful being, an aroma, a...pull, that we can't control.

So, why does Rodger punish us for somthing we can't control?" The others looked at him in shock.

About 5 minutes later, Z stormed out of the room, grabbing R by the wrist, and ran up to the Dorms.

***

"So, waddya talk to Rodger about?"

"To see what lunch, if any, was in progress when he called Matt and Mello down. "

"And he said.......?"

"B lunch."

"So therefore, you concluded that etheir someone was going to Rodger's office for something. And then

they spread the roumer."

"R, it's not a roumor when it's true."

R grinned. "But they don't know that........"

"Whatever. Anyway, I asked him if anyone was supposed to go to his office today, after the pervious disscussion.

He said Heaven, Gloria, and Linda were supposed to come by his office, due to failing reading grades."

"I heard Linda has a ceepy fetish for Matt...." R said with a evil grin.

"Then we'll start with her."

Z took a bite out of "Choco City".

***

**A/N: Sorry. Time was of the essance. But - as soon as I can- I WILL write a longeer chappie. I promise. :3**

**Reveiw. I'll give you a strawberry.........**

**~LBR**


	12. Chapter 12: The ROOM

**A/N: I has nothing to say.**

-----The Room-----

Matt and Mello gave eachother one last kiss - they knew tonight would be the last night they could have any privacy whatsoever. Matt made what sounded like a "mmmm" sound, although Mello couldn't really tell, his better judgement clouded with nothing but Matt.

They finally broke apart, but Mello knew what he had to tell Matt.

"Matt, I love you, but-" Matts eyes grew wide. "I know, Mello. What you were going to say is that we have to break up, for love cannot be when you live around those who don't understand it." Mello hit Matt in the head, not enough to seriously hurt him, but making it sting a little. "WHAT THE HELL, MELLO?" Mello grinned, obviously pleased with the reaction the red - haired boy gave. "I was gonna say, since everyone knows, and we won't have any privacy anyway, what with the camras and all, we can kiss in the hallway. They'll get used to it eventually. Besides, I wouldn't give you up for my life." Matt's eyes regained their soft complexion, with less worry in them.

Mello sat down on the plad sheets, partly because he was getting tierd of pacing, but also because he wanted another kiss from Matt.

"Hey, Mattie-" Matt's eyes lit up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, while Z was taking a nap, R had gone back to Linda's room.

The girls had gone a couple of hours ago, first with Linda, but, alas, she hated Z because she was better looking, smarter, over-all coolest......

You get the point. So, therefore, she alowed R to come look around later, but without Z. R had almost protested, but Z said it was crucial. R reluctently agreed and promised from punching her face in.

Or, at least, for now.

R knocked on the door, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until she became agrevated, and pushed open the door with ease. Noone was there. R figured, Linda was busy with her little "clicks" and whatnot. She started looking, and it appered Linda had nothing to hide. She (almost) refraied from going into the closet, she knew Linda wore pink, girly, frilly things, and R was the total oppisite. Yet, she walked in anyway.

It. Was. Horrible.

Not only had there been pink, frilly, girly things as she predicted, but she saw pictures of Matt. Pictures she never wanted to see of him again. Matt and Mello pictures, with Mello's face etheir scratched out, ripped, or replaced with a cut-out of Linda's. Hearts, and pictures of him in the shower, R almost barfed on the pink Matt pillow she was standing on. If it was indeed Linda, R wondered how she got all the pictures wwithout knowing they were gay, and if she did, why now?

Before losing all consioussness, R ran to their dorm, trying to refrain from screaming.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Z heard a frantic knocking on the door, and woke up, being carful, she remebered what happened the last time she opened the door from a frantic knocking.

She let out a sigh, happy to see it was R. Or at least happy until-

"Z! Z! Z! Z! OMFGITWASLINDA!SHEHASASHRINE,ANDIWENTINTOHERROOMWHILESHEWASOUT,ANDMATTEVERYWHERE!ANDPINKGIRLYFRILLYTHINGS!ITWASSOHORRIBLE!MAKEITSTOP!" Z gave her a puzzled look. "Please, I can't understand your babble when I'm awake, and I certainly can't understand it now."

R took a deep breath.

"I know it was Linda. And even if it wasn't, Matt and Mello still need to know." R told Z the story, every now and then, R twitching at the thought of the room, and by the time she was done, they were at Matt and Mello's door.

R heard a bit of maybe a "Mmmm" coming from one of the boys, but she couldn't really tell. R knocked on the door, followed by sounds of somone standing up off a bed, hard, heavy footsteps coming twords the door, and finally, a upset Mello answering the door.

Mello glared at Z.

"What the hell do you want?" R twitched. I need to tell you some disturbing news, and a suspect. Matt allowed them to come in, and Z and R sat on the extra bed, R trying not to shiver while discribing the closet. At the end Mello wanted proof, and luckly, when R went back to Linda's room, Linda was still gone. R pointed to the room, careful not to go into it, her eyes looking at Matt and Mello, as if to say: "You poor, poor, creatures." Mello came out of the room, eyes narrowed.

"She. Will. Pay."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I noticed I haven't been replying to your reveiws, and I'm sorry. From now on, I can't promise I will reply, But I will ty my best. **

**"I WANNA BE A MONGOOSE!"**

**- GIR**

**No, I don't own Invader ZIM, I just love that line. **

LBR


	13. Chapter 13: The ROOM 2

**A/N: Hehehe...... I'm gonna have lots of fun with this chapter.......**

**-----------------------The Room 2 ---------------------------**

Linda walked into the hallway, going up to her room, when she saw Mello, standing beside her door, looking at her with a poisionus gaze, that gave a new meaning to "If looks cold kill......"

Linda's eyes widened, walking in the other direction a quickly as possible, when Z stood in her way.

Z tryed her hardest, but couldn't help but smirking. "Hey Linda we have some questions to ask yo-" She ran past her, Z in mid sentence, when she stood eye to eye with R.

R glared, almost as bad as Mello, and this time, when Linda tryed to pass, R blocked with ease. "I'm not THAT easy...." R grinned. Linda glared.

"Get the hell out of the way, NOW." Z walked up behind Linda, undetected, and when Linda pun, she became trapped. There was only one thing to do, something all popular girls were good at-

Breaking her self-confidence.

She looked Z in the eye with the hardest look she could. "Bitch, you better get the hell out of my way - besides, why are you so high and mighty? You're so butt - ass ugly, no wonder you cut yourself. Like hell if your parents ever wanted you in the first place." Linda could only smirk at the speachlessness on Z's face. Mission accoplished, that was, until.......

Linda was pulled by her collar to the ground, and she saw R pin her there. As Z watched R pound the hell out of Linda, not even making an effort to stop R, or to hold back a full - throttle grin, Mello walked up with a puzzled expression on his face. "Damn, for a skinny chick, she can do a lot of damage......." Z could only chuckle at the ironic statement.

* * *

30 minutes later....

Linda had admitted spreading the rumor, after breaking her left leg AND her right arm.

All R recived was 5 long gashes on the side of her cheek where Linda tryed despretely to fight back.

Z gave her a hug. She really was someone precious to her.

As Z and R were walking down the hall to their room, after getting a light punishment -

6 weeks of detention (now 3 because Matt hacked the school's computer,) and they were not allowed to the next 3 big events.

Anyway, as they were walking to the upstairs music room, located next to the older children's hall, they saw a man.

He strangly looked much like L, but had a black shirt on, and had a crazy look in his eye.

R called out, "Hey L, I didn't know you wore black..."

The man laughed, and although the girls couldnt place it, it was odd, high pitched, _deranged_, even.

"Thank you for flattering me R, " (they wondered how he knew her name) "...but I am far from L, or at least, for now. I am Beyond Birthday, formaly known as 'Backup'. "

Z had heard many things of this man - they said he was nuts, and before R could ay anything else, Z tugged her to the music room, listening as Beyond chuckled in the background. _"They will be of much use to me later,...." _He thought. _"....especially R."_

* * *

People watched and stared, even as they watched Matt and Mello walking out of the classroom, holding hands. They both knew, as they watched the people whisper about them, that this would not be easy, bu then again, nothing is.

Mello had a smirk on his face, as he pulled Matt to the wall, giving him a hard kiss.

Mello liked the reaction the croud gave, he smirked as he heard gasps, and people dropping their items.

Maybe this was for the best......

***

**A/N: Hehe.... what does BB have in mind? Speaking of, please read Puppetplay's first story, "Someone Precious," and reveiw, it's a Naruto fanfic, and I thnk you will all love it. **

**THX!!!!**

**LBR **


	14. Chapter 14: Music

**Music__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Z walked into the empty room, her and R's footsteps echoing as the reached a big wooden door and opened it. There sat a grand piano, 3 flutes (all in their cases), a cello (I think that's how t's spelled...) 4 violins, 1 accostic and electric gutair, 2 complete drumsets, and some other instruments.

Z sat down at the piano, resting her fingers on the keys, and thought for a while. R sat beside her, and Z hit a key, and it echoed through the room. Z started hitting keys, in a simple, calm, melody repeating over and over. R finally got the message and opened her mouth, and sang.

***

~Remember~

_Can you see the blood falling from the angels face and hitting the floor, is that okay? _

_You know that it's wrong, but you do it anyway, numb to the pain you cause the others, unfeeling to the hurt you give,_

_but remember dear:_

_(Chorus) Blood is limited, time is gone, and beauty is the beast,_

_days are dark and nights are cold just like a broken memory,_

_when you see their fading face as their dieing on the floor,_

_remember to be strong and don't you cry... anymore. _She paused as the piano played and caught her breathe.

_Death makes us break, and love makes us ache, and life just makes everything harder._

_Tragedy is the game we play in this battle to the end, and who will win, we'll never know,_

_but remember dear:_

_(Chorus)_

_Can you see what you've done to me, is this really what you wanted? _Rain pounded on the window of the orphanage singing with the piano, and answered it's undying question.

_Broken glass, shattered dreams, and tears from a fading soul,_

_I hope your proud this is what you've done, but remember dear: _

_(Chorus)_

The tempo increased, and in turn R sang louder, and Near came in to see what was happening.

_I know it's hard, I know it hurts, I know you can't help it,_

_I know it's wrong.........but please, as I'm breathing one last time,_ Her voice got softer.

_remember dear:_

_(Chorusx2) _She repeated the chorus 3 times, each time getting louder, Z singing along in the background, but cutting off the last sentence, as if to keep it for the last....

_Blood is limited, time is gone, and beauty is the beast, _

_days are dark and nights are cold just like a broken memory,_

_when you see their fading face as their dieing on the floor,_

Pause. R sang in a quiet voice:

_...remember to be strong, and don't you cry anymore._

The piano faded, as the rain (akwardly) stopped. R smiled as she saw Near's face, a small grin giving it's approvel. Of course, R broke the silence with something ingenius like: "Hey Little Bo Peep, your sheep came to see you play." Z and Near lightly blushed, Z giving R a glare.

***

Matt and Mello sat down on the bed, staring back at the camra that was invading their privacy. Mello suddenly, without warning, pinned Matt to the bed and had a total make-out session.

Of course, back at the office, Rodger had a heart - attack (caused by the boys kissing...) and had to take pills for the next week.

Mello was getting used to the invasion on his privacy, and he felt better about it. Noone teased them anymore after that incedent with D. (Poor, poor D....)

And now they were happy.

***

Beyond opened his cabneit and pulled out some fishy looking blue paper, accedentaly getting jam all over it due to him forgetting to wash his hands.

His room had nothing in it, except a desk and a bed. It was quiet, ever since A killed himself. He put the paper on the desk, grinning insainely.

On the paper, was a

* * *

**Yup, I, L Bloodrose,**

**just left a **_**CLIFFY**_**. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I DID write the song, soo please tell me before you steal it. THX!**

**~Z**


	15. Chapter 15: Plot

**Plot_____________________________________________________________________________**

Beyond gave a creepy smile as he walked down the hall, past some totally unsuspecting bystanders, causing them to run away. He silently walked over to a girl with a broken arm and leg. In a sickening sweet voice, he pushed her up against a near wall, causing her to yelp.

Beyond chuckled, the his face went deadly blank. "Linda," he said in a sicking sweet voice, "were is Z and R - tell me if you want to keep your good appendages." Linda could only blink and point, as Beyond dropped her and walked forward, ginning insanely with a kind of glint in his eye.

* * *

Matt walked out of the game room, Mello holding on to his hip as he mindlessly pressed the buttons to his DS. They eventually got up to their room, Matt sitting on the bed and expertly pressing buttons. Suddenly, a knock at the door made Matt slightly twitch, and mummer in a dazed voice: "Mell, can you get that?"

Of course, all Mello could do was roll his eyes and get up lazily as another knock sounded. "I'm coming..." Mello growled. He opened the door, only to see R. Mello cocked his eyebrow. "Where's Z? You're usually with her......" Mello looked around, then at R, expecting a answer. R finally, after a few odd moments, piped up. "She told me she had to do something and booted me out of the room.I found it an opportunity to go Christmas shopping." R pushed behind Mello, letting her self in.

"What does this have to do with us?" Mello gave a questioning glance. R's smile dropped, and she looked dissappointed. "I really thought you were smarter than that, Mello. What about you, Matt?" Matt let out a grunt, the twitched a little. R sighed. "How long?" Mello rolled his eye once more. "3 days straight. - I've tryed everything - charm, violence, charm, bait and......nothing." Matt grunted.

R ginned once more. "Have you tryed this?" R took Matt's DS, and threw it out the window.

Matt could only gape. R said in a much more cheery voice, "Let's go to town - we can get you a new DS, Matt." Matt grumbled. Mello put his insanely high boots on, and walked out of the room, R and Matt following.

They took a walk, about 30 minutes maximum, and a small town came into sight. Matt growled. Mello growled. R......skipped?! "Come on, guys, we're almost there!" They eventually got into the small, vacant, town, and stopped at a small equivalent of a Wal-Mart.

R walked in, the warm air blasting into her face, as she practicaly ran to the electronic section. Matt followed right behind, atomaticaly going to the games, and Mello avoided the place all together, and went into the direction of chocolate.

R sorted through the CD's, silently trying to remember if Z wanted Green Day or My Chemical Romance.

'_Shit. I know she likes them both, but Green Day is a classic......'_

she grabbed the CD's and went over to Matt, drooling over the surprisingly huge amount of games, (Despite the puny store.)

"Hey, Matt - My Chemical Romance, or Green Day?" R questioned. Matt twitched.

Mello came stomping up with 3 boxes of chocolates. "I'm good." He said, setting down the boxes. Mello glanced at the CD's R had in her hand.

"AH! I LOVE these guys!" He said, snatching up the MCR CD. R rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Green Day it is...." Matt followed, and the only cashier the store had chewed her gum, blowing bubbles, and raised her eyebrows at the odd trio. This would be interesting.......

* * *

Beyond knocked at the girl's door impatiently only to come face-to-face with Z. He came in, roll of ducttape in his hand, Z backing up in defense. "Were is my other little friend?" He said with a evil smile. Z stayed quiet.

Beyond sighed. "I was hoping not to do this, love...."

* * *

**Yup. Another cliffy.**

**Yup. I know you hate me.**

**Yup. I'm enjoying it.**

**Don't own Death Note. Never did. **

**Review - It's (for me) like jam to BB. Don't put me through jam withdrawal. Please.**

**Peace, Love, World domination. **

**Addio!**

**~Z**


	16. Chapter 16: All's fair in Blood and Gore

**All's fair in Blood and Gore_________________________________________________________________________**

R walked stealthily through the hall ways, peeking around the white corners in a James Bond-like fashion. She quickly scurryed though the hallway and into Matt and Mello's room with the boy's shivering behind her. Mello looked out the window with a look of awe in his eyes.

"It's snowing." He said to himself.

Suddenly, as if falling out of a cloud, Mello clicked back into reality hearing R's cheery, over -caffeinated voice. "Can I keep this with you guys until Christmas?" R said, holding up a expertly- wrapped red square, and for a brief moment, Mello pondered how she'd mange to wrap it so quickly. "Yeah, but you owe me a DS." Matt grumbled, angry she hadn't replaced the game console she had brutally thrown out the window.

R rolled her eyes. "Get over it." Mello smiled, if only a flash, and R swore someone had slipped LSD into her milk that morning.

R broke the lingering silence and grinned. "I'm gonna go see if Zero is finished with her business yet. See ya!" Mello sighed. "See you." R closed the door and walked the horribley long 2 steps to her door. She opened the door, only to find the room in a mess.

She looked at the small television on the cabnet. "Ah," she said with a smile on her face. "she finally fixed the antennae. I wonder were she got the duct tape though - Rodger said he was out." She walked further, only to find the lamp tipped over, and wrapping paper all over the floor. She looked at her fishbowl and suddenly screamed a blood curtailing scream that would scare the shit out of anyone. "SWIMMY! NOOOOOOO!"

There her fish was, in the dirtyed water, belly up. "YOU WERE SO YOUNG!!!!!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "NOW I'M GOING TO GO INTO A SWIRLING DEPRESSION FOR MORE THAN A MONTH DUE TO A FISH I WON AT A CARNIVAL!!!!!!"

Her Christmas would not be so merry this year.

* * *

Z sat in a chair, in the upper levels of the house, in a door that was always locked. Z sighed.

"You didn't have to kidnap me to have me help you with-" "QUIET! Don't say it aloud, mon amiee."

Z rolled her eyes and continued her work, her brown hair dirtied with globs of red and other unidentified goop. Beyond scratched his head, also littered with red. "Now do we put this in...." Z grinned. "FINISHED" B took a sample on his finger. "This is JELLY, not JAM." Z rolled her eyes. "What's the difference?"

Beyond chuckled. "Jam has 4x the sugar in it, of course." Z mentally slapped herself. "I should've known." She grumbled.

Suddenly, a cackle came from Beyond's mouth as he looked at the television screen. He was watching the news, looking at the bloody child's corpse on the screen. Z twitched. "You are one messed up fruit-loop, BB."

B only grinned.

"All's fair in blood and gore."

* * *

**Well there you have it. Another fabulous chapter made by yours truely.**

**Reveiws make me smile. **

**If I owned Death note, you would be eating jam right now, and BB would still be alive.**

**Mmmm.....cheese.**

**~LBR**


	17. Chapter 17: Ready?

**Ready**____________________________________________________________________________

Zero stood beside the tree, glaring slightly at it's floresent lights not because she hated them, just because they were so bright compared to the 4 hours of dark, depressing, child-corpse laughing, jam-making contents of Beyond's room. Tinsle, ordements, it was the most beautiful tree she had ever seen. She had missed it all because she was helping BB. He was a fruit-loop. She started walking aimlessly.

Z had to admit - it wasn't all that bad. The rumors were far from true. Yeah, he was just as crazy, vile, flat-out insane as everyone said. But something about him reminded her of L. She wasn't sure what though. It wasn't the looks, although alike, BB had a wild expression on his face while L had nothing, and BB wears deep, dark, black, while L wore pure white. He was a gentelman - besides the part about threatinging R's neck if she didn't come with him, and the rope burns she now had on her wrists, he had treated her kind. Two sides of the same coin. So alike, yet completely different. Just like Heaven and Hell, black and white, good and evil.

Z was ingulfed in her thoughts, mindlessly walked into her door. Z looked up, a bit startled, and opened the door.

Matt and Mello were sitting on the bed, giving Z a puzzled expression as if she should have known why they were there. Before Z could even cock her eyebrows in confusion, R handed her a slip of paper, slipping behind her and out the door. She looked morbid - like she was having a really bad hang-over. Z silently cursed Beyond and his confounded jam. Z opened the slip of paper before anything else.

On the right side, there was a picture of a ghost-fish coming out of a grave marked "R.I.P Swimmy." On the left, it said in big letters:

**FUNERAL**

*Swimmy Mc. Bubbles*

Oct. ' 09 - Dec. ' 09

Beloved pet and torture devise.

Funeral in bathroom 306, 3rd floor, 3:54 PM. All may attend.

Z looked at the clock. 3:30. Still a couple of minutes... To Z's surprise, Mello spoke. "R's fish finally died. It was from a heart attack. Now she's greiving." Mello scoffed, rolling his eyes, and leaned on Z's black conforter as if it was his own. "Ah well," he said with increased bordem, "she'll get over it eventually." Z really hated Mello for this particular reason. He was a couple of years older, but years and sizes don't matter at the Wammy house. He was smug, and pissy, and uncaring. The reason she hated it?

It was her. She was just like Mello. Anger, frustration......a smug, back-talking little shit. She was like BB, deranged, violent, she even smirked once at a child being tortured on the internet. She was her own worst enemy. And she couldn't help it. She sometimes wished she could be like R - caring, happy, and (confortabley) crazy. Or Matt. Many people didn't understand him. He wasn't lazy, he was just - off in another world. When R and Matt got pissed, it was usually for their friends. Like how R beat up Linda, or how Matt kicked D's....yeah. DAMMIT!

WHY WAS IT SO HARD TO DO THE RIGHT THING?

What was the right thing? No one knows. she remembered a fraise her mother had used:

"_Your only as right as your lawyer is rich."_

It was sickining. Like a stomach ache that wouldn't leave. What is "Justice?" Was it like fate - a being that you couldn't see, but you blamed for everything? Or was it more like God - something you believed in when you had nothing?

"Whelp," Matt said, getting up off R's equally - matching black conforter, "time to attened the flushing." Mello got up, and Z followed - her body one place, and her mind another.

It was only when they entered the bathroom Z had come back to life.

All in all, it was a pretty good turn out. 8 people including R. Matt, Mello, Z, R, Near, Stella, Luna (twins - ranked 7&8 and Scottish) and Diana (ranked 10th, but a nice girl none the less.) Z stood by R, as tears welled up in her eyes when she spoke. "Swimmy was a good fish...." she stared. "...he was so cute in his bowl. He stroke fear into the heart of his enemys with a colorful grin, and a blank, knowing stare." After she spoke, she took a clear bag out with cleaner water in it, and the small guppy, belly up.

R opened the bag and paused. She spoke in a quiet voice. "Swimmy, are you ready?"

The fish floated, but the kids could've swore they heard a silent "Ready." in the air.

R dropped the contents of her fishy friend into the white, souless, bowl below. And she flushed. A tear fell down her cheek as she murmuerd a "goodbye." The others left, until no one was there except Z and R.

"It's alright." Z said with a reassuring smile on her face. "He's gone to a better place." Suddenly, a boy, younger then Z and R walked into the stall Z and R had previously been in and heartlessly urinated in the resting place of Swimmy.

Z sighed. "Now R, it's time to teach you how to find the right therapist to help you with your many childhood tramuas." The boy came out, washing his hands, and furred his eyebrows at the two girls. Then he left.

Z could' ve swore she saw R twitch.

* * *

**Don't own Death Note. Or else I wouldn't have been here now.**

**Longest chapter, I think. I'm not into the whole "Long reading" thing, so please forgive me.**

**I would like to give a shout-out to my newest reveiwer, L Death noto, for reveiwing and reading my pathetic tales. **

**The only reason I didn't reply to any of your reveiws is because I was going to update soon. So, you know. **

**I'll do it next time.**

**I promise. O.O**

**~LBR**


	18. Chapter 18: Magic

**Magic________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-Z's P.O.V.-**

It had been wonderful. Christmas, I mean. My best friend had gotten (and even REMEMBERED) my favorite band, Greenday, and got me their CD. (**A/N: You can't go wrong with Greenday. All who oppose harshly and I find them in my reveiws/PM's will be banned or something. You can disgree, but I do not wish to read about my fav. band getting burned. )**

L got me a Christmas gift, also. A rose, simple yet beautiful, made out of glass. He knew I loved roses. The colors danced and blended into eachother, and if you held it into the sunset in just the right place, the blood-red essence of the blossom turns into pure white, a true masterpiece. I could only ponder how he managed to find it.

R delivered the jam, and everyone (we sent one to L) got strawberry jam including the presents they already had. Fun.

R had gotten a beta fish (I believe it is called a japanese fighting fish - correct me if I'm wrong....) from L, a beautiful blue color in a round bowl and fish food. To me, it looked like more tears and a toilet bowl. Hmph. Anyway, I got her a necklace,small and delecate, one I had worn out over the years. It had not been worth much, but sentamentaly, it was priceless. None the less, she still hugged me to the point I had turned the color of her new fish.

Mello and Matt seemed to have a good time. L had gotten Matt his 4th DS, in which rumored R had ruined. They both conveniently fueled eachother's obbsessions further, by Mello getting Matt a new game, and Matt giving Mello the most tasty and expensive chocolate in the store.

Matt was wearing one of those overly decorated "misltoe" hats, (Mello wouldn't be caught dead wearing,) and he couldn't keep Mello off of him, not counting the girls Mello allowed Matt to give a light no-longer-than-3-seconds-or-I'll-kill-them peck on the cheek. Really, the only person Matt DIDN'T peck on the cheek was Rodger - in which none of us would. I had been eating a brownie (pure chocolate - I must admit, Mello had good taste....) and Matt came over and gave me a quick peck. After that, Mello came over and furiously made out with Matt, leaving me to my delicious brownie. Yum.

Near had been playing silently in the corner with his new lego's L had given him. I gave him a new action figure - no one seemed to really get him anything else, so I figured I would mark it "unnamed" and give it to him. He seemed happy, despite his usual monotone talking sheepie self. My good deed of the year was done.

I layed on my bed that night, R wearing the necklace and burning her brain on the computer, mouse in one hand, fishbowl in the other, and I drifted in to a nausiated sleep. I learned that day, that too much of pure brownie can be bad for you.

**-R's P.O.V.-**

That night, insted of playing fish-party 3000 on my computer, I had to assist Z in the bathroom at 3:00 in the morning, according to her, it was brownie poisoning. Although I insisted it was Linda, and she was trying to get rid of my her by luiring her by the sent of brownie, Z just gave me what I thought was a dirty look before up-chucking the gooey contents into the bowl. Unfortunetly, I got sick by watching Z get sick, and barfed in the sink. There we were, two best buddies, getting sick together like all good friends should.

Anyway, the noise got so utterly loud and.....chunky?......Matt walked in, hair in a mess, (another Christmas gift from Mello...hehehe.) took one look, then barfed all over the floor.

When the noise didn't stop, I guess Mr.-Grumpy-Blonde-Man came in, and saw Matt kneeling on the floor, trying not to look up. He came over, (reluctantly) cleaned up his mess, then shoved their bodys together and started making out. Again. Of course, I was used to this by now, but seeing it up close gave me a nose bleed.

Z finally emptyed her stomach, then came over to assist me with the minor crisis. "Do you guys mind?!" Z sounded like she was slightly annoyed.

Eesh. Of course, MGBM (Mr. Grumpy Blonde Man) smirked, then started sliding off Matt's shirt, and licked at his neck, Matt quivvering with pure lust beneath him. Mello slid his leather gloves over Matt's bare torso, and he got ontop of him with haste and lust.

With suprise, Z hurled what looked like a fully-loaded TUMS bottle at their heads, and, needless to say, they left, Mello uttering colorful words brighter than their pride.

After apoligizing over and over, Z helped me to bed, then slugged off to her own.

That morning, I got up, vision blury, and legs more wobbly then Roger with a bottle of light whiskey, then tripped over Z, only to find her laying in the middle of the floor, sleeping away. I rolled my eyes, Z was always a hefty sleeper, and I quietly walked out the door.

**-Z's P.O.V. - **

I woke p from our "sick fest" last night, only to see R's bed empty and the door wide open. I looked out the window breifly , and I knew exactaly were she was. I slipped on my black "detective's coat," as I liked to call it, and ran with much haste out the door.

I followed the footsteps in the falling snow, and came to the big tree in the front yard.I grumbled to myself - I never liked climbing, and I was sickly afraid of hights. I made quite a comical climb, and finally found R on the top branch in the bare tree. I made my way up, but I had made a error and slipped. R had noticed in time and caught me right before I fell to my immediate doom. "Nice catch." I said as smugly as I could, and perched myself on the top branch.

R must've felt the vibrations my body was giving off from pure fear of heights, and ingeniously changed the subject. "I grew up in California, then moved to Texas, so I never got to see snow. I have to say, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I smirked. We sat there for awhile, catching snowflakes on our tounges, and I kept my mind off of high altitudes and the sky in general.

After about 30 minutes of getting down with R's assistance, we SAT in the snow. She looked over at me with a goofy grin on her face.

"Friendship is so great......one would say it's almost magical."

I cocked my eyebrow, then R got up and pulled me to the door with strength I , frankly, didn't know she had. "Can't be late for breakfast, now can we?" she said in a sing-sing voice. My face turned green at the sound of food.

* * *

**I've decided to end this story at ch. 20, with a quick end chapter at 21. I have a crucial question:**

**Do you want me to make a sequal?**

**It will include Matt and Mello, haven't decided on a alternate ending or not, Near, and, of course, Z and R.**

**This will also be on my poll AFTER the next chapter, and the charater that was the top in my current poll will be the main side character, the two main characters being Z&R. It might even be L. It looks like he's winning.....**

**I DO NOT own Greenday, TUMS, or Deathnote, or any of the associated characters, places, etc. or I'd be rich.**

**Anyway, reveiw, or rabid bunnies will come after me in my sleep.**

**THX!**

**~LBR **


	19. 19: Comfort

**A/N: This chapter contains time jumps. If you are allergic to time jumps, or want to wait/skip ahead to the next chapter, please do so, but you will be quite confused and will have no idea were we are. Oh well. Happy reading!! :3**

*******

**Comfort _______________________________________________________________**

~*~ Time jump: Jan. 21, 2007~*~

Z's P.O.V. -----

I don't know what happened. What can I say? Time flies. For about a year or two after that Christmas, everything was fine.

Then, we received news that Kira had killed Beyond. None of us really knew him, or why he chose to wear the face of L. He just did. I had soon discovered that the case L was working on was, indeed, the Kira case. Therefore, we all became deeply concerned with the well being of L.

Although none of us had known the Jam-crazed maniac, Beyond had been one of our own. Granted, he was a insane killer who thrived on being, and even surpassing, our beloved L. I was merely 13 at the time, but I didn't know the _TRUE _consequences of Beyond's death. And I wouldn't know until much later – until it was too late.

***

R's P.O.V -----

I don't know why, but I was somewhat upset BB had died. I didn't know him, but I looked up to him. Not as the "perfect" role model. But as a thriver. As a person who never really gave up. He always tried to beat L, just like Near and Mello, but in a bloody, more complex way. Of course, this brought light to the fact that L could be killed. Z had a bit of a paranoid look on her face, ass if Kira would appear behind her and brutally kill her with a toaster. I however, sat there, happily munching on my cookies.

No one seemed to even _CARE _that BB was dead. At this, I was upset, and (clearly) I was taking it out on the cookies.

"Damn R, what's with the cookie massacre?" I simply furrowed my brow, and continued my cookie mauling. "It's not about-"

_Crunch._

" - Beyond - "

_Crunch._

" - is it?"

_CRUNCH._

Obviously, I was a bit more angry than I thought I was. What was BB to me, but a person who lived in a basement and left Jam marks all over the walls?

To me, he was L. I didn't know it by talking to him, or even meeting him. Never really have. But when he left to commit those crimes and carry through his "master" plan – I had gone up to his room, ( he left me a note, in a envelope under my door, written is strawberry jam – that was a _blast_ to figure out...) and I had gone down like he'd instructed.

The note looked something like this:

_DEAR RECENT...._

_THIS IS BEYOND BIRTHDAY, you may call me BB, but please do not refer to me as "Backup." _

_I have observed you and your friend – and, you have been chosen as my successor if anything should happen to me. _

I couldn't believe what I read. Successor? What does he mean? And success him in _what_?! These questions flew through my somewhat light head as I somehow managed to make my way down stairs and into the last and first room, room 1, as I finished the note.

It smelled of mold and jam. Lots of jam. The note instructed me to take a look inside the top drawer in his small desk.

A picture and a piece of paper. The picture was quite peculiar. It had two people: a boy, tall and skinny, close to white – blonde hair, and lively, bright, blue eyes. A bit shaggy with the hair, but handsome, nonetheless. The second person, another boy, this time with red hair like my own, unlike Matt's strawberry hair, but more along the lines of my bright fire-likeness, and emerald eyes. I flipped the picture over.

_Backup and Another. Best friends forever. 1990._

Another? A?

So, that must mean the blonde kid was supposed to be Beyond. But I thought he had black hair. And weren't his eyes_ gray? _

I looked at the piece of paper. It looked tattered and torn over the years, small holes and stains of red – but it was there.

It read:

_Dearest Backup,_

_By the time you pick up this note, I'll be dead. _

_You've been my best friend and still are – will always be. And I want you to know this wasn't your fault. _

_You've just made it all the more bearable._

_Although the reason is because the burden of L is too much. I will never live up to his standards,no matter how hard I try. And I cannot live with that. Therefore, I will not try to and kill myself before I make any mistakes that my sensible side would regret, and especially if it hurt you._

_I would never forgive myself. _

_So Backup – take this letter and keep it close to your heart, because I will no longer be able to._

_Goodbye._

_Sincerely, _

_Another L_

Yes – thats right. I remember. A had killed himself. By hanging, I think. I now understood why BB had done – killed those people, tricked L. It wasn't because he was a manic. It wasn't because he was selfish. It was because he was trying to avenge his best friend's death.

This didn't mean I hated L, though.

But I will never forgive him for what he had done. He probably, in the back of his mind, hasn't forgiven himself, ether.

Needless to say, I didn't change my image. I (carefully) replaced the photos, and closed the noisy door – locking all three locks behind me. I went upstairs, and despite the fact my mind was deducting and figuring out what this all met, I skipped and smiled regardless – I knew Z wouldn't want to see me upset.

Z's P.O.V.----

She had come upstairs to our room, a bit over eccentric, (as usual) holding a cookie between her teeth. And that's where the crunching had happened. I found it quite odd – it was unlike her to be so brutal in her cookie eating. Therefore, I knew from the start something was wrong.

I just thought – you know – she had a crush on the guy or something, I dunno. But it sounded like she was pretty upset Beyond was dead. Although she did try to hide it. Which made it obvious that something happened. She couldn't keep a straight face for her life, although I can't deny that same fact for myself, ether. But she was way too giggly, even for her usual self.

She was _definitely_ hiding something.

At the time I didn't know what.

Stupid me.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. This story ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT! Mind you, this is a set – up for the second story, but I put a poll on my profile, just in case. I know, it kinda strayed off topic, but this is ( obviously ) the starting of the plot. I urge you all to go to my profile and vote on if I should have a sequal. Even if you've already said yes or no, this includes the choice of having an alternate ending or not, and that depends on what time it will be set in. The winner of the poll and likely ( if I can pull it off ) side character was: L, with 18 votes. Damn. Here are the other people:**

**Mello: 11**

**Matt: 8**

**Near: 6**

**Light: 2**

**N/A: 2**

**Mikimi: 1**

**Misa: 0 **

**These were he scores for the "favorite Death Note character." **

**(Note: If I cannot pull off L as the main side character due to time issues or the result of the recent poll, I will do the runner up, or in other words, Mello. If I can't do him, then Matt, Near, etc.) **

**Review and VOTE ON THOSE POLLS, PLEASE!!!!!! You'll make me very happy if you do...**

**~LBR **


	20. Chapter 20: Black out

**Black out_________________________________________________________**

Z's P.O.V -----------------------------------------------------

We were kicked out, finally. We were both only 17, given money, and kicked out. R was a month older than I, and she stayed for one other month until my "birthday" – year 2010. March, I believe it was, when I had come here. I remembered my birth date – November 27th, '93, but we celebrated a going away party as we took our leave.

The years had flew by, like a bird on steroids, and R and I had a great time. But still. I was a bit worried- Kira was still at large, but L was close on his tail. This had been going on since forever, it seemed, and when L was going to catch him, Kira would pull away, cruelly.

We had a apartment – not too fancy, and certainly not too rugged.

I'd had enough of _THAT_ kind of neighborhood when I was a kid. I sure the hell wasn't going back.

It over-looked a lake, a balcony I remember drinking about 2/3 of my tea down on, and it was a somewhat large area, two beds, one shower, and a kitchen good enough for a chef. Although transportation was not an issue. L was nice enough to lend money for our needs, and much, much more. While R had gotten a sporty black motorcycle that blended into the night (which helped her sneak up on unsuspecting victims, which is always a good time,) I stuck with the equally sinister BMW m3 with tinted windows and bullet-proof glass. I had definitely changed.

However, I think the person that changed most was R. She was still the person who had introduced me to "sugar highs " and the same best bud that had kicked Linda's ass when my voice was lost. But.... something wasn't right, and it had become apparent later in that month of rooming with her.

It was a somewhat cold day, (cold enough to still freeze my ass off) and I had come in from the balcony – warm tea in hand, as I sat down on the couch, reading the latest news on the Kira case.

R, or, rather, Stella (her current alias ) was furiously typing on the computer occasionally chewing on random cords that connected to the computer. Rolling my eyes, I simply sighed and said casually, (this was the 5h time today ) "Stella, stop chewing on the cords – you're going to electrocute yourself."

R spit out the cord and continued her furious typing – I was still pondering why the computer was still in tact at that point.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she exclaimed, which didn't make me jump – I was used to it by now.

"Find anything on the Kira case, Stella?" R looked at me with an insane grin and wide eyes, and simply replied: "No, I just finished another level of Sudoku. TAKE _THAT_, YOU TRICKY NUMBER 8!!!"

I swear, I wondered how we got anything finished.

"'Come on Stella – back to work..." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm not the one sitting on my ass reading yaoi and drinking tea, now am I?" I flinched. How'd she know what I was reading?

"The only reason I even do that is to keep me from brutally murdering you with a _PIGEON_. Either way, we both need to get back to work – that case isn't going to solve itself."

Yes, I worded that right. _Case. _We were both detectives, in a way. All Wammy children, whether you look at it one way or another, usually end up in or associated with a job dealing with some form of justice, or the law. Which was natural, we had grown up with it and all.

While we still did forensics, (and, on occasion, bait ) our job was to take out and contain the bad guy without killing him. Which is no fun, bu_t we _took it anyway. I was somewhat, but not as much as you'd think, short, which gave me great ground – not to mention strength was a good factor of mine.

However, R was tall which gave her good reach, and she was both flexible and fast. We were almost total opposites, which made us a great team. Not to mention we were both kick ass with weapons, hers being a sword – long and glimmering, black blade engraved with the name "Knight." Mine was simply a stick, although I did use a sword on occasion - "Silver Sides", which, on it's blinding silver blade, a rose was engraved from top to bottom.

R also put up cameras and audio, she was always a it like Matt, if you'd ask me, he could've been her brother. However, whenever I brought up this obvious fact she would only reply that I was just as pissy as Mello, and I would chase her around with a (sometimes dead) gerbil, then after she got tired, she would threaten to throw my books out the window, in which I would usually give up, then go back to trying to solve the week's trivial dose of stupidity.

"So – lemme get this straight – Mrs. Henderson's lover came up missing, then found dead _in a tree??_"

"Yup." I showed her the picture.

"I've climbed that tree."

"Yes, that and the other 8 trillion trees on earth."

It was a simple case: His husband had done it after seeing the other woman. He even gave a full confession. However, 2 weeks later, he was killed by Kira. Great.

And, not knowing it at that time, 2 weeks was the time my life changed forever.

I woke up and jumped – R was staring at my face, inches away, fully clothed. 12:00 midnight.

"What the hell?!" R simply smiled, her red hair shaking as she giggled. "Get dressed." I cocked my eyebrows. "What for?" R simply pointed to the window. Snow. I stubbornly put my head under the covers, and growled as R threatened to pull me out of my comfy sleeping area.

~*~ Time jump: 2 hours ~*~

I locked the house as R tugged on my sleeve and walked along the sidewalk. We had fun, throwing snowballs and hurling them at each other, making snowmen then throwing those, each time straying farther and farther away from the house.

We eventually came to a dark alleyway, and R stepped on something. She brushed off the snow, and read the cover: Death Note. She looked up and started screaming and I remember figures, tall and dark, surrounding us, then feeling a sharp pain to my back, and a dent in my head and blacked out.

~*~ Time jump: 6:00 in the morning ~*~

"She's waking up....." I heard a male voice say. My vision was blurred and my voice was mumbled and hard to make out.

"R.....R....."

" 'Are' what?"

"R.... were is she? Is she alright?"

My vision sharpened and I sat up in the hospital bed, feeling the unison of sharp pain in both my head and back, then I fell back into the bed. The doctor asked again who "R" was and I explained. He then informed me I had a gash that, if it had gone any deeper, would have damaged my spine, and I had no internal bleeding in my head – just a really big bruise and lots of blood.

After that, I went back to my house, despite the doctor's pleas. Her bike and gear were still there. I rant to the scene of the crime – only my blood was there, A positive – I could smell it. (It was a weird trick I could do, which always came handy in cases.)

So I put out a missing person's request for the next day.

Then I waited, looked and searched for months, even years. I even informed L, and even HE wasn't able to find her – no body, nothing.

I still searched, every part of my body trembling every night from lack of sleep, and time passed once again.

**  
_____________________________________________________________________________**

**And thus ends the story of Wammy days. HOWEVER – not only will there be a sequal, but a epilogue chapter, you know. Remember, This is a alternate ending (which I can still change in case the polls ever change in which only TWO PEOPLE VOTED!!! ) But I can assure you, the poll (located at the top of my profile) will be closing after the end of the epilogue chapter. **

**I CAN'T WAIT!!! XDD**

**~LBR**


	21. Chapter 21:Epiloge

**Epilogue____________________________________________**

(Z's P.O.V)

The phone rang, and I jumped from the couch to get it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Matt..." I listened. "Really? What?" I couldn't believe my ears. He had found her! But I hung up the phone, not caring about details, and ran to my car, jumped in, and drove to Matt's house in less than a instant.

~*~*~

(R's P.O.V)

I cried, thinking of what I had done last night, how Z must've felt when she saw the body and thought it was me. I hope she knows this is for her own good, and I can only hope she can forgive me for what I've done.

I thought back to our days at the House, and envied how carefree I ever was, ever had been.

I stared at the floor of my family car. Words filled my head; _Death… Parents… NO… _Tears fell, my body shook. My parents… Someone killed them, I just _knew_ it. They weren't criminals, they had worked on a murder case, FBI, true, but they definitely weren't criminals. _Blood, crimson, death_… I shook with dispare as I got out of the car and pulled open the front door. My father began to fall out, but I caught him. He didn't deserve this. Not at all. I laid him gently on the ground and began to tend to my mother. She was less bloody; she had suffocated from the air bag. Slowly, painfully, while I watched in horror. I stood after setting her down as well. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't look at my parents. The longer you watch the more painful it becomes. I ran. For how long was uncertain, but long enough for my legs to give way beneath me. I found myself at a church. I walked in, up to the front, and keeled. I didn't really know what to do, so I prayed. I prayed for her mother and father, I prayed for the police, and I prayed for the murderer who must have surely tampered with out car. Lord knows he'll need it when I find him. I stood silently and walked out. I wanted to go home, so I continued to walk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

On arriving at my house, I pulled out my key and walked in. I wanted to wash the blood of my parents off; I was feeling ill and disoriented by the smell. As I undressed, I looked in the mirror. I looked terrible! My long fire red hair was scraggly and my face was white and emotionless. _Death does funny things to_ _people..._ I decided. As I washed my hair with the coconut shampoo, I though of where I would go. How would I survive? I stepped out a few minutes later, and towel dried before walking to my room to dress. I pulled on some simple black skinny jeans and a red shirt. I walked through the halls of my large house, arriving in my father's office; and I began sifting through his things, looking for anything I could use. My swift fingers stopped. I pulled out a picture of a man standing in front of an orphanage. "Wammy…" I said quietly. I flipped the paper over; on the back was an address. "Well, that's convenient…" I whispered to myself softly. I slipped the picture into my pocket and ran out to the kitchen, pulling open a drawer, I popped a peppermint candy into my mouth before running off to find my parent's safe.

------------Regular point of view from here forward------------

She ran into their bedroom and tore through their things, looking in every crevice. She wanted to leave the house as quickly as possible; it was starting to suffocate her. She finally found it. She pressed her ear to it as she spun; listening for the _click_ that would signal it was unlocked. After about five minutes, she pulled and it swung open easily. She did, after all, get the best grades in her school. She pulled a small wad of money out and left the rest in the small safe. She didn't need much where she was going anyway, only enough for clothes and her peppermints. _Still, it's good to be prepared_... She thought as she picked the safe up. She had misjudged its weight. She dropped it and hissed as it narrowly missed her foot. "Damn thing…" She said angrily to herself. She was more cautious in her second attempt. She lifted it with a bit of effort and carried it into her room. She flung open her closet doors and pulled her clothes out unceremoniously. She grabbed a couple duffel bags and placed the small safe in before stuffing the clothing over it, leaving the duffel bags in the room as she went to collect her candy and some shampoo and soap. She'd probably have to stay in a hotel for a little while and didn't want to use any soap that she didn't know where it had been. She grabbed a purse, dumped the candy in, and pushed the toiletries into the duffel bag. Zipping everything up quickly, she threw things over her shoulders and ran from the house. She flagged down a taxi and told him to take her to an airport; she had to get from Kanto, where her parents had been stationed, to England and she needed to do it fast, before the police came to question her about her parents. Sure, she had nothing to do with it, but she didn't want to bother with it.

It took about an hour or two to get to the nearest airport, and she was grateful when it came into sight. She paid the fee to the taxi driver and ran to the doors. She asked a kindly lady if she could buy a ticket for the next flight to Winchester. The woman had smiled at her and gave her a pleasant "Yes", but that it was leaving tomorrow. "It's okay! Um… Does this airport stay open over night?" She asked timidly. The woman continued to smile. "You may stay if you like, but you won't be very comfortable sleeping in a chair I presume." Ryan smiled at her. "It's ok, I can manage." Ryan said as she took her ticket and walked to a chair before slumping in it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryan opened her eyes slowly and almost screamed. She had ten minutes to get to her gate and get on the plane before it took off! She scrambled to grab her things and stand; she checked her ticket for the gate number. She sighed in relief when she found it and clambered aboard as the flight attendants took her things and deposited them in the storage compartments. She slumped in her chair, utterly exhausted. She slept for most of the flight, but an attendant had woken her up and told her they'd be landing soon. Ryan thanked the woman and pulled a candy from her purse. Looking out the small window, she popped it in her mouth and pulled the photo of the orphanage out of her pocket. She sighed, did she really believe they'd take her in. Surely not, but It couldn't hurt to try, right? Right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It landed. It was _finally_ over. Ryan zipped through the crowds to get to her stuff and almost ran from the airport. She flagged another taxi and told the driver to take her to the address on the photo. He looked at the address on the back of the photo for a minute, and then pressed the gas, handing it back to her as they began to drive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour and a half. An _hour_ and a half. She glared at her watch, she dared it to move another minute, if it did, she'd smash it against the window. The driver looked back at her and smiled. He was a good looking man; black hair with red streaks and beautiful blue-green eyes. She smiled back slightly, and then glanced at the watch again. She smashed it against the window. It had moved. The driver laughed. "You're pretty weird. What's your name?" He asked, eying the road again. "Oh, it's Ryan." She smiled. "Well, I'm Ryuu, why you going to The Wammy House anyway?" It was genuine curiosity; he glanced back at her and added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though." She smiled slightly. "Nah, it's fine, I'll spill it. My parents died and I believe Kira did it because they were helping the Japanese police." She didn't know why, but she felt safe with this man, like she could tell him anything. He was just a nice guy.

Ryuu smiled back at her slightly, not with pity, just a smile, and she was grateful. "Well, if anyone gives you problems at The House, tell Roger and ask him for my cell number, tell him you want to call Ryuu, or you can flag me down if you like doing things the hard way." He grinned at her. She smiled back. She'd made a friend. "Will you visit me at The House?" she asked hopefully. He smirked. "If you want, Ryan. I'll pretend to be your over protective father or something." He joked. She laughed. "It's an orphanage, stupid, that means there are no parents!" He grinned in a goofy manor. "Oh really? Well, I'll have to talk to Roger about that." "By the way, Ryuu, who's Roger?" Ryan asked, extremely curious about the man Ryuu was talking of. "Oh, Roger? He's a guy that works at The House. He's actually kind of like the kids' grandpa, really." Ryuu said, smiling fondly. "Hm… he sounds like a nice guy… Um, Ryuu?" "Hm?" "Uh, I was just wondering if, you know, you'd come with me to The House when I go talk to Roger?" Ryan asked nervously, and added quickly, "But, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that, you're the only person I have right about now, and you now him, and I'm… a bit nervous, to tell you the truth…" She said hastily, looking at the floor of the cab. Ryuu turned his head a little to see her and smiled. "Sure, if that's what you want." She grinned at him, and looked out the window, she gasped. "So you've finally noticed, huh? Yup, that's The House."

"But… It's… GIANT!" Ryan almost yelled, emphasizing the size with a frantic wave of her arms. He smirked. "Took you awhile to notice it. Look, we're almost at the drive way," He said, laughter gracing his features and voice. Ryan gaped at the orphanage; it loomed over her, welcoming, but intimidating at the same time. "Holy hell…" She whispered to herself as he pulled into the driveway. "Ryuu, can we leave my stuff in the cab, just in case I can't stay, it'd be a bit embarrassing." Ryuu turned to her and smiled, "Well, I doubt they wouldn't accept you. They've already sent for you anyway."

Ryan turned to Ryuu, confusion in her eyes. "They found your parents, looked through your school files, knew you would come, sent me to get you, and you already live here." Ryuu said smiling. Ryan gaped. "They sent you to get me?" "Yup," Ryuu said, smiling still. "And I'm glad they sent me, I've made a new friend, Ryan. By the way, I'll visit, because I work here." Ryan laughed. "You're kidding right? Why would they want me?" "Well, you are only twelve, and you're already in high-school, not to mention at the top of the class… And your parents lived here." Ryan gaped, again. "Close your mouth, Ryan. You'll catch flies." Ryuu said laughing, getting out of the car.

Ryan pushed open her door and stepped out, it was amazing. There where ivy covered walls, beautiful rose bushes, and just random flowers and statues. "C'mon, Ryan, let's go!" Ryuu said. He was already holding her bags. She smiled at him. Maybe her life wasn't too bad after all. She grabbed a duffel bag from him and walked next to him as he entered the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Woah." Ryan mumbled when they entered; she had never seen a more beautiful place! It was old time-ish looking, but elegant and fragile, with magnificent ivory colored walls and elegant arches. There were children playing, some of which stopped to look at her as she walked by. One of the children drew her attention to him more than the rest. He had ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked a bit like an angel. She dismissed the thought and acted as though she had been looking at the painting above him._ Gaping, not a good idea_, she thought to herself, _Man, I'm dumb._

~*~*~*~**~*~*~* (Mello P.O.V - past)

_Grrr… I hate you Near! Why do you always get the top score?! _I sighed, _well it's not like it was __anything new_. I was walking down the stairs on the right wing of the orphanage and there were children whispering. I frowned, _what's going on?_ I stalked up to one of the clusters of children. "OK, spill it, what's going on?" I had found Linda, a talkative girl that can't keep a secret for her life. She smiled at me and leaned up to whisper in my ear. My eyes widened a fraction. "What?! But Wammy hasn't had any new kids for three years!" Linda flinched away slightly, but answered. "I heard that Ryuu is escorting one to Roger and that the other is being picked up, the first is just walking through the foyer, she'll probably be on the second floor in about five minutes, if you want to catch a glimpse of her before she gets to Roger's office. (A/n: Roger's office is on the second floor, but there are more than two floors, ok?)" I nodded, slightly dumbstruck. _Two_ new girls? What if they were competition! I walked calmly to the end of the corridor, but when I rounded the corner I broke into a sprint. I wanted to see it for myself.

~*~*~*~*~*

I stopped at the end of another hall and peeked out. There. She was at the very end of the hall. I slunk in front of a painting and lounged against it as casually as I could in this situation. I cracked my eye open slightly. She was almost here.

FINALLY. I looked at her under my eye-lashes to avoid looking suspicious. Appearance check. I continued to watch her as she walked right infront of me. I took in every detail, good to know your possible enemies, right? Well, she was kinda tallish, 5'3 about, and she had super red hair, fire-ish (imagine Matt's, but redder), blue eyes, she was a little white, her parents had probably died really recently and she still hadn't gotten over the shock. Well, over-all, she was pretty. Even so, she wasn't my type (Yeah because your type happens to be D00DZ! *laughter* Ahem.)

Anyway, enough of that… IS SHE LOOKING AT ME?! Oh, no… What was I thinking? She's just looking at the painting above me. (All of these thoughts had happened in about half an hour of Mello's Mind Time, or MMT, as I like to call it, and about a second or two in reality.) Psht… Like she'd like ME, of all people. Well, she just entered Roger's office. Probably won't ever see her again… Whatever. Not my problem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (R's P.O.V - Past)

I groaned slightly as Ryuu stopped in front of a door. Was this it? Damn I'm nervous. Ryuu looked back at me and smiled nicely, "Don't worry, Ryan, Roger's okay. All you really have to worry about is what child you bunk with." He laughed. "Oh yeah, that makes me feel _sooo_ much better." I grinned back. He smiled and opened the door, "Ladies first." "Oh? Now you start playing the gentleman?" We laughed as I stepped in and walked up to the desk. Ryuu motioned to the chairs and we both took a seat, waiting for Roger.

~*~*~*~*~*

_God. That took sooo long_, I thought unhappily, as Ryuu escorted me to my room, number 19. "Does Roger have to yap about _everything_? We were only getting me placed and getting my room key!" Ryuu laughed as I waved my arms around wildly like back in the cab. "Well, you do need to understand the rules of the orphanage, R, it's not like you know EVERYTHING in the world."

"Try me." I said, acknowledging the use of my new nickname. Ryuu laughed, stopping me in front of a door. "Wasn't there something he said about roommates, or something? Like, we should be responsible enough, or something?" I asked, giving him a confused look. "Oh, yeah, you kinda dozed off around then, right? Well, what he said was that, here at Wammy's, boys and girls are trusted enough that they're allowed to be roommates." Ryuu said.

I gaped. "So I might be rooming with a _dude_?" I asked. Ryuu smiled, "Exactly, only, considering your room number, if I remember correctly, you'll be rooming with a girl that will arrive in two days. And remember your new nickname, R." Ryuu said seriously. "Yes, yes, I know, never use your real name ever again, I got it. Sheesh."

"Fitting name, though. Recent Release. I like it." Ryuu said with a smile. "Thanks." I replied, pulling a key from my pocket and pushing it into the door we had stopped in front of. "Well, here I go, if I die sometime this week, I'd like to be buried by the big oak tree on the front lawn." Ryuu laughed lightly as I swung the door open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Zs P.O.V – Normal time)

I looked at the laptop, and all my fears came true. There lied a corpse, red hair, wide eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Zero, I know this is...." Matt really sucked when it came to being sappy. I set down the laptop, and walked out of the room, opening the fine wooden door, and getting into my car, the only thing haunting me was memories.

*~*~*~*~

(Zs P. O.V – Past )

It was a cold winter night. I was packing to get ready for the long trip to the orphanage. A sweet old man - I believe he went by the name "Watari" - escorted me there. It was indeed a long way from home, from the U.S. all the way into England.

When we finally got out of the car from the airport, it was close to 1:00 am. Watari woke me up and helped me quietly into my new dorm. Before leaving, he gave me a piece of paper with my new classes on it and told me to meet him in Rodger's office after breakfast.

It was a magnificent house, indeed, or it may have just looked that way considering a cardboard box would be better than the home I was raised in. I winced just thinking about it. I fell, - hard – back into the normal world.

"This is your new roommate." he said, pointing to the bed. "Her alias is Recent Release, but she prefers to be called "R". Speaking of, that will be one of the things Rodger will discuss with you. " "?" I was momentarily confused, but got over it quickly.

Then, regaining his normal voice, as he had been whispering, he said, "Isn't that right, R?" A red-headed girl got up, a grin on her face, and said in a playful tone, "How'd you know I was up, Mr. Wammy?"

Watari or rather, "Mr. Wammy" grinned. "Experience. Now R, please show the new child around tomorrow - we don't usually get them you know..."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, and I began to wonder if she had any caffeine recently. I loved coffee. (another odd trait that I possess.)

As soon as Mr. Wammy closed the door, R began to talk. "I know this must be hard for you, but I'm sure you'll like it here. Speaking of, for now, what do you want me to call you?"

I wasn't sure about this one - she was a bit too hyper, but somehow, she made it work. So, after thinking for a while, I answered:

"Just call me Z".

R grinned. "Nice choice. Zeeeeeeee.... It has a nice ring to it. Zeeeee.... Hey, do you want an early tour of the place?"

Before I could protest, she quickly said "Great! Come on! This'll be fun!"

We spent all night learning were everything was, and I was sure I could map it all out if you really asked me to. This place really was beautiful, in a nice, oldish kind of way, and it was spacious and smelled of soap. Our footsteps echoed as we walked from one place to another, and I was more than happy once I was able to return to my nice, soft bed.

I woke up to R jumping up and down on my bed. "BREAKFAST TIME!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. I got up, sleepy as ever, and slipped into a plain white shirt with jeans. I wasn't feeling very creative today.

R tugged me down to breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and OJ. "Hey, R, where do you get the coffee in this place?"

R rolled her eyes. "Kitchen. Duh." I got into the kitchen, seeing the coffee maker, but no mugs. I turned to a kid beside me, apparently getting chocolate out of the pantry, and asked him: "Do you now where the mugs are? I'm new." The blonde narrowed his eyes. He grumbled something about another one to beat him, when a kid with red hair in orange tinted goggles laughed. I pondered how many redheads there really were at Wammys. "Sorry- Mell's not a morning kinda guy. 3rd cabinet on the left." I thanked him and got a mug putting coffee into it, and returned to R.

"Hmm..." R said, looking into my mug. "You like it black, huh?" I took a sip. "It depends on what mood I'm in......" Right now, I honestly felt like crap, despite what new friends I had made. Death does funny things to people.

After breakfast, while the other children left for school, R lead me to Rodger's office like Mr. Wammy instructed.

"Sit down." Rodger said, pointing to a seat in front of his desk. "R, you too." He was an older man, like Mr. Wammy, but he always had a worried expression on his face. (He had funny hair, in my opinion.) "Now, as you should know by now, you must choose a letter and a nickname." he said in a quiet, worried voice. I briefly wondered why, but then decided against going against him. "Let him do what he wants," was basically my choice.

"I've already picked the letter 'Z', so I should think about names that would fit that." I thought for a while, knowing this would be a big choice I would make. "Does it have to be two names? Like a first and last name?" I wondered aloud. "No. It can only be one if you'd prefer." I looked at the room, a older place, just like the rest of the house, and spacious.

Z is a hard letter, so obviously I took awhile, flipping through the dictionary and whatnot. And I finally found it. "My new name will be Zero." I said, a quiet whisper.

Rodger typed on his computer, then made a sort of....happy, grumpy, surprised voice. "Well, you're in luck. Most of the kids don't get to see L in about 3 weeks to a year. You arrived near his birthday, about a week from now, and he guarantees he will be finished with his case by then, and will have some free time, too."

I was quite confused. "L? Who is-" R interrupted. "Well, duh, he is the reason we are here. The only reason this is both a school and an orphanage is because they are pitting us against each other to see who'll be the next L." "Okay, that's fine and all, but what does this L guy do?" I now saw why we needed the nicknames.

This time Rodger explained. "He is, by far, the greatest detective in the world. Only we are to know of this information. Do not tell anyone outside of this orphanage." I looked at Rodger. "L, huh?"

Well, a week passed by, and R and I adapted well, there was no Seme, nor was there a Uke, mostly because most of the time, we worked together, and we tied at 5th in line to be the next L.

Within that week, R had trusted me enough to tell me her birth name, as did I, even though no one was supposed to know our names except Watari and L.

And thus, a friendship began.

**-------------------- Later that evening ---------------------**

"Ne, R?"

"Hm?"

"What goes on here at the House?"

R spun slowly towards me on her swirly chair.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"That was lame."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Actually, you can."

She laughed. "Whatever. Well, mostly we go to school and stuff, you know; Forgery, Language Arts, Computer Hacking, etcetera. But we celebrate holidays and such, as well as L's birthday and we have lots of free time to do whatever the hell we want." She grinned. I nodded, storing away the information. I'd had a slight briefing of L the day before, it was my third day at Wammys and I was still slightly unnerved by some of the children. They just wouldn't stop STARING! Basically, I felt like a bug under a microscope, and it sucked.

R had confided in me that she had been in the same predicament a few days before I arrived. She had even laughed, stating that she was glad the attention had shifted. I'd given her a light punch to the shoulder for that.

"Come on, let's go snag something from the kitchen, I wanna steal some cookies."

_It's scary how alike we were, not to mention how well we got along_, I mused, following her out the door. But whatever, I couldn't really complain, she was a great person to hang out, slightly deranged, but then again, who wasn't?

* * *

(Z's P.O.V – Present)

My head fell on the steering wheel. "She's....gone."

* * *

(R's P.O.V – Present day)

I couldn't do anything – couldn't keep anything – but old and tattered memories. Those were the most valuable things in the world.

* * *

(R's P.O.V - Past)

I laughed like a maniac as I ran down the halls, Z trailing behind me. A couple cookies fell from my arms and I could tell by the look on her face there was absolutely no other person she would rather share a room with. That made me smile. Another crazy laugh ripped itself from my throat. Roger was screaming down the hall behind us, but was too much of a geezer to give chase.

This made it less fun than it could have been.

"R, you're one crazy chick, you know that?"

"Thank you for the compliment, Z, now… OFF TO COOKIE INDUCED COMAS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"!"

And to think our whole adventure began with a pumpkin pie........

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I've had lots of things on my mind lately. **

**ANYWAY, I have to give some credit to Puppetplay for helping me write this. She wrote All of R's past P.O.V's, and Z's second. I just glued them together. **

**The second story will be called "Loner." I won't take as long.... I promise.**

**~Z**


End file.
